Pink Heart Rising
by Light Sneasel
Summary: The Hyper Force has always fought alone, six against the forces of darkness. But, now that is not enough. But before things are over, the light will rise...
1. 1: Finding

A/N: Well, here I go again. After such a long time, I have decided to get my act together to write again! Wish me luck, or pray for me, or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Mr. Ciro Nieli owns the concept. I just thought up the plot to the story.

Chapter 1: Finding

Contrary to popular belief, space really is only mostly empty of matter. But it is full of energy, radio, infrared, ultraviolet, X-rays, and other rays and waves. Out of all of this background of noise, sorting out one small sound is very hard to do... unless there is something inside of you that can help. 

The girl in the teal dress darted swiftly though the void, dancing gracefully though the storm of laser energy that followed her. Out the soles of her teal Mary Jane slippers, rocket jets pushed her though the black nothingness at sub-light speed. Pursuing her, the round bone white ships where just a bit slower then the smaller target. Out of the three spiked points on the front, the deadly rays blasted forward at the girl. The five spikes on the back seemed to surround a glowing green crystal, which acted as the booster for the strange, malicious craft. After a near miss form the violet colored energy, the pink haired girl looked over her shoulder to see that she need to go faster to escape. Catching a view of a nebula ahead, she changed course and jetted toward it, at twice the speed. The spiked spherical craft followed, but now at a much greater distance. When their prey entered the floating dust and space debris, the belligerent spheres lost track of the target. Accelerating the twelve craft split into four groups of three and activated their sensors. Too bad for them, and great for the girl, their long-range scanners were rendered useless by the dust and radiation from the space cloud. 

Cutting of her jets, the android girl known to monkey and man as Jin-May, floated on inertia alone. Think of her next move to evade the pursuit of the Skelton King's forces, her internal scanners picked up a faint signal, which was calling her deeper into the cloud. Curious to what was calling her, and wondering if it had something to do with her forgotten past she changed her trajectory with one boost and flew toward it and her destiny. Shortly she found herself landing on a planetoid hovering in the vacuum. The signal seemed to come from the inside of the rock, but she didn't know how to get in, or way this signal resonated deep with in her. Walking along the airless surface, her green eyes spotted a flashing beacon that just finished rising from the ground. The flickering pink light caused her cute face to break out in a confused frown. Taking a step towards the light caused it to stab outward, directly into her eyes. 

"Welcome," said a soft female voice in her head. The ground lowered, sliding into the interior of the planetoid, while a gate closed off the now open surface. When the elevator stopped. Jin-May was facing a long metal corridor, which was only partially lit by broken lights. Curious, but cautiously she wandered forward into the mystery. Stopping in front of a pair of large metal blast doors, she thought she had reached the end of the line. Only to have these doors open in a screech of rusted metal. Bright white light washed over her as she gasped...

Shuggazoom City, the home of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, the enemies of all evil and the most powerful force of good in the universe, was under attack, for the second time, in one day. The team was composed of five cyborg monkeys and one human boy. The six-team members, along with their giant super robot, protected the city and the rest of the universe from the forces of evil. However, this gets them the unwanted attention of several evil beings, including the twisted and powerful Skelton King, the team's arch-foe. And today's attack was his doing.

"Nova, Formless at nine o'clock!" Yelled the young team leader and only human, Chiro. Dressed heroically as always, and in his trademark hyper mode, the pre-teen dodged a bolt of energy that blew off a section of the wall he standing near. The team leader has spiky black hair, blue eyes, with double bar orange stripes slashing diagonally from corners of eyes to cheeks. A white mark crossed forehead above his eyes and reached around his head. He was wearing a white coat with two black vertical buttons on left side, orange gloves, an orange scarf, white pants and grey boots. Dashing forward, after noting that the only female member of the group had successfully dodged the attack, he prepared a counter attack. "Thunder Punch!" He exclaimed as he jabbed his now electrified fist into the face of one of his enemies.

Nova, the yellow furred, combat specialist rolled out of the way of the claw swipe and reciprocated with a punch of her own. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" She shouted as she hit the black goop filled skeleton with her armored fists. It exploded in a spray of black tar, but three more popped up to replace it.

The formless normally appeared as skeletons wearing white skull faced helmets, with black goop filling in for flesh and three clawed hands, with a blaster in the middle of the palm. As opposed to the robot monkeys who were wearing matching armor in their respective colors. The uniform of the monkey team consents of a matching color helmet that has a wide white stripe in middle of it with white lining. A single crest rises from the top front with a sliver/grey base and a matching color tip, separated by horizontal white strip and sliver antenna from the ear arrays on the sides of the head. Each had white lips, and a white chest, with the face, body, legs and the beginning part of the tail being his or her own color. They have sliver/white three toed feet, and sliver segmented arms ending in five fingered hands with each monkey's tail ending in sliver segments as well. They all had a sliver rocket pack on back with matching stripes on it. Three of the five had black eyes with white pupils, but Nova and Antauri were different because the former had pink eyes with a white pupil and the later had gold eyes with the same.

Antauri, the black armored master of the mysterious power primate, who at the moment was watching Chiro's back when he saw that reinforcements were arriving. Using his authority as second in command he called out to two of the group.

"Sparks, Otto follow me! More formless are coming and we need to intercept them," he commanded. Preparing he spectral Ghost Claws he swiftly got into position to attack the formless that rounded the corner of a house. At his back were two monkeys, the one in red was the aforementioned SPRX-77 also known as Sparks and the one in green was Otto. 

"Magna Ball Blazer!" Sparks yelled as he launched his attack from his right hand, which transformed into a horseshoe magnet. The crimson ball of magnetic energy engulfed five out of the twelve charging Formless trapping them in place, then crushing them. "Darn, missed some. Care to pick up the spare?" The ace pilot joked to his friends.

"Don't mind if I do. Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto yelled running his twin rotary saws across each other. From the point of friction a steady stream of energy lashed out and cut down five more formless, leaving two left. "Or maybe not," the team mechanic mumbled in disappointment. The two remaining opened fire with their hand blasters causing to three monkeys to scatter. While Otto and Sparks dodged aside Antauri darted forward between the blasts.

"Claw Disruptor!" The black monkey cried as he slashed though them with his glowing green claws. Both formless burst into black slime. "Stay focused you two, more are coming.

"Man! There's no end to these guys!" Sparks complained as they rejoined there other team members. Unfortunately Sparks wasn't just saying that. Over fifty more formless charged down the formerly quiet suburban street. But before, they could get into attack range a massive explosion rocked the area, taking out almost all of them. The few formless that were left found themselves flash frozen, curtsey of one Mr. Hal Gibson. The blue armored science officer walked over to the other five deactivating his robovac drills.

"Sorry to take so long, but there was an extra layer of steel around the sewer pipe. I hope I'm note too late," Gibson said. The blue monkey was underground, setting some charges to blast the majority of the formless before they could over run the suburb area of the city.

"Nope, you're just in time," Chiro answered relaxing. "I just wish we didn't have to do so much damage to the street. Too bad we haven't had time to repair the Super Robot."

"Don't remind me. It seems that Skelton King has nothing better to do then to bother us," Nova groused. 

"I still say the old bag of bones is planning something," Sparks spoke out as the team headed back to the Super Robot that doubled as the Hyper Force's main base.

"I agree, but we don't have the time to investigate," Gibson stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "With all the attacks lately we've had barely enough time to get ourselves in fighting condition, much less look into our recent trouble."

"I just can't wait to sleep. I'm exhausted," Chiro moaned as the team landed at the foot of the sliver grey super weapon. The Super Robot, which was its name as well as function was a tall multiple story humanoid machine. It was rather simple and cubic in appearance, but very powerful. Painted a uniform sliver-grey, it had rectangular cubic feet, multi-segmented legs and arms, blocky five fingered hands, a large rectangular torso, and a matching head with a single antenna sticking out of the top of the head. The large machine had a human mouth and glowing blue eyes set in goggle like leans. All in all it didn't look as impressive as it really was, but like many things in life the surface wasn't the whole story. As the Hyper Force approached, a small door opened in the front of the left foot, allowing entry into the machine. After a quick elevator ride the team entered the main area of the robot, a room with six round backed color-coded round backed chairs, a large monitor with a the main computer in front of it. At the back of the room where separate private elevator shafts, also color-coded. As they came in each robot monkey or human sprawled on one of the chairs.

"Man, my aches have aches," Sparks complained. The ace pilot rubbed a sore on his left arm, frowning. "How many attacks does this one make?"

"I don't even know, Chiro responded. "I lost count two or three back." The boy rubbed the back of right shoulder, where he took at hit earlier. "It feels like there's been hundreds."

"No, the correct number would be twenty-three," Gibson corrected. There have been three attacks a day for all of last week, and two today. However, the attack have been different and numbers and intensity, making it hard to counter or guess what the overall strategy is of our enemies." The scientist was rubbing his head with his eyes closed as he spoke.

"It isn't that hard to figure out," Antauri broke in. "Our foe has decided on a battle of attrition. Skelton King is trying to wear us down, and I fear it might be working. We have to find some way to render this plan useless... but I can't figure out how."

"Maybe we should take the fight to him. You know, go on the offensive," Nova suggested. "What do you think Otto?" Nova asked. However the mechanic-mined monkey was fast asleep, so no help would be coming there.

"That's not a bad idea, except we are in no condition to go on the attack. Even at full power Skeleton King isn't easy," Antauri countered.

"For the moment, we just have to recover enough to ensure we can protect the city from another attack," Chiro added.

"What make you think there will be another attack soon, kid? Maybe, the old bag of bones is out of solders," Sparks asked with a tried smirk. As Chiro opened his mouth to respond, the alarm went off showing more formless coming toward the city from the sea.

"Monkey Team, Assemble!" Chiro cried. Otto almost fell out of his chair at the shout and noise. After quickly bringing up to speed, the six-person team rushed to the docks to intercept the threat. 


	2. 2: Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Mr. Ciro Nieli owns the concept. I'm hoping that one day he will sell it to me. But most likely it will not happen. Sob! 

Pink Heart Rising Chapter 2: Fighting

The Hyper Force skipped across the rooftops in the docks area of Shuggazoom. The enemy forces were hard to pinpoint and number, due to the fact they used the terrain and their numbers to fool the long-range sensors. Therefore the team had to pinpoint them by other means. 

"So Big Brain, where are these guys? Hope you didn't make a mistake" Sparks quipped. As the group stopped the roof of a square two story warehouse.

Gibson shot the red monkey a glare as he looked up from the square shaped scanner. "If somebody would wait, I will confirm the enemy location." He said tensely. Sparks shot him back a smirk. 'I swear he just does this to annoy me,' the blue monkey thought irritated. Before much else could happen, the scanner started to clamor. "What's this? They're... EVERYONE MOVE!" He shouted.

The monkey team scattered as the rooftop exploded from below. A black and sliver blur shot of the smoke and darkness as the team regrouped in front of the warehouse. Landing in front of them was a new type of formless. The skull was made of platinum looking metal, with a mane of spikes coming out of the center and running down the back to the waist. The forearms were covered in metal armor that merged seamlessly with the three-fingered, six inch, claws. The chest was covered in metal armor that resembled ribs, and had a central red crystal glowing in the chest plate. Three small metal spikes ran along the shoulder pads, and the upper arms, neck and thighs were the same black tar like substance the formless were made of. The pelvis bone was metallic as well and the lower legs and were armored like the forearms and merged with the two-toed clawed feet. An extra hook extended back from the heel to help balance and slash. Out of the black sockets that were its eyes, two red points that glowed.

"What the heck is that!" Nova exclaimed when she finished examining the rising figure.

"Trouble that's what," Chiro answered her as nine more leapt out of the collapsing building. 

"Only ten? This'll be a piece of cake," Sparks quipped. "Magna Tingler Blast!" He shouted as he activated his magnets and pointed both at the group in front of him. Red electromagnetic energy raced toward the group of metallic skeletons, who moved apart in a blur of motion. The blast struck the earth causing it to blow up in a shower, but before the attack dissipated, one of the enemy appeared in front of the still attacking Sparks. Landing in between the still sparking magnets, the formless hit the pilot with a brutal upper-cutting claw swipe. The small figured flipped backward in an arc, and as his stunned and horrified teammates watched, another of the black and sliver formless jumped up from behind and intercepted the falling primeape with a downward arcing kick that cut open the rocket pack on his back and sent him crashing into the ground.

"SPARKS!" Nova yelled in surprise and anger. The sunshine colored fem fatale activated her armored fists and charged over toward the downed monkey and the two formless standing over him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she vaguely noted both Otto and Antauri backing up her charge, but didn't have time to think of it as the formless that struck her teammate first, turned and started firing metal spikes from the palm of its hand. Zigzagging through the storm of metal, the combat specialist closed in. "Boom-Boom Wake Up!" She screamed in fury as jabbed her fist with as much strength her small form could muster. A deafening clang rung throughout the area as metal hit metal. Nova smiled fiercely, but then grunted in pain as the taller metal skeleton caught her left wrist, and crushed it in its claws. Her eyes narrowed in pain as the metal claws started to cut through the armor on her wrist, but before it could bite too deep or the left claw could come down on her head, Antauri joined the fray.

"Phase and Daze!" He yelled as he jumped over her head and passed though the slightly dented chest plate of the formless that was holding her. Coming out of its back, he did a forward flip and landed over Sparks's prone form. Crossing both arms above him he blocked the stomp aimed at the red monkey's neck with his claws. The attack, if it had connected, would have taken of Sparks's head. The formless behind the black monkey shuddered, and then blew apart, freeing Nova. Otto activated his saws spinning around and blocking the spikes flying toward his injured and pinned downed comrades. Meanwhile Chiro and Gibson had their hands full. Four out of the ten attackers came after them, two for each of them.

Gibson stood ready as two metal formless rushed him from two forward facing angles. 'This is bad,' He thought as the two attacked with twin downward stabs. The azure genius did a handspring back to avoid the blows, and activated his drills in mid air. Landing he countered with his own assault. "Photon Scalpel!" He cried swing his right drill diagonally up and to the left. A blue laser followed the arch of his swing, fired from the tip of the drill. However like him, the formless dodged, one tumbling forward, the other flipping backward, allowing the photon beam to cut through nothing but air. But Gibson wasn't the team scientist without reason. Before the airborne one could land, Gibson attacked with his left weapon. "Freeze Ray!" He called out. A brilliant teal ray sped out of the tip of the drill, hitting the metal formless and freezing it solid. When the now frozen monster landed, it shattered into small little bits. Unfortunately, the second enemy didn't exit his roll, becoming a rolling spiked orb which, going much faster than Gibson could react plowed into the science officer from his left side. Looking up from where he was now pinned to the ground by several spikes in his left arm, legs, tail and right side, he saw the metal formless slowly stalk closer. 'Monkey doodle,' He thought dismayed.

Otto wasn't having much fun either. Four of the attackers rushed him, Nova, Antauri and Sparks, firing. Using his jet pack he jumped high into the air allowing the formless to only perforate the ground he used to be standing on. One of his attackers ran toward Antauri, one ran toward Nova, and two stayed to play with him. 'Ok, let's see what I can do,' He though as jetted down. The two metal formless stopped running and fried from two angles, trying to catch the green cyborg in the crossfire. Otto didn't let that happen dodging gracefully as came down. "Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!" He yelled as flew low over the ground and struck one of his attackers at thigh level. The rotary saw sliced tough the unarmored flesh like it was air, dismembering the one of the metal formless. Cutting off his rocket, Otto preformed a tumbling stop and leapt up and to the right to avoid the retaliatory storm of spikes. Landing the he dashed toward the standing metal formless, dodging as he came. The steel undead abandoned its long ranged attack and rushed him as well. When both combatants got into melee range, they attack furiously. Claw met saw in a rapid dance of blades. This continued until one of the fighters made a mistake. Now, under normal circumstances, this won't have been Otto, but the green monkey was tired from the back-to-back battles and he slipped. Otto screamed in pain as the long claws raked across his chest. He bounced back, sliding on his back. He forced his eyes open as the metal formless pounced him. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" He yelled as he attacked. Crossing his arms across his chest, he reactivated his saws. Uncrossing his arms, he lashed out, sending his blades out on chains. His aim was true and he neatly decapitated his foe. Sighing he got up, only to get nailed trough the right forearm as a metal spike made its home there. Screaming again he went down, as the down formless prepared to line up another shot. 

Nova nursed her left wrist, silently cursing. Her left fist was now useless, so she was now down to one weapon. 'How can I help anyone like this? Still, I won't give up.' She thought as she ran though her options. Suddenly something movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up in surprise. Leaping away from her crouch, she dodged the clawed kick of a metal formless. "I'm glad you showed up, because I was starting to feel lonely!" She growled as she charged her enemy. The metal formless did what the other one did before, braced itself by digging into the ground with its clawed feet. However this time Nova wasn't blinded by anger and didn't attack head on. "Lady Tomahawk!" She shouted as she jumped up and pounded her right fist on top of its skull, right next to the spikes. Stunned, and pushed into the ground up to the ankles, it was wide open for the second attack. As she struck Nova used the impact to flip over her enemy. Wrapping her tail around the neck of the metal formless, she dragged it down and slammed the back of its head into the ground, pinning it to the ground by the spiked mane on its back. "Boom-Boom Wake Up!" She shouted as she turned and jabbed it right in the face, crushing the head between her fist and the ground. Panting she stood up, looking down on the melting form of her enemy. "That's what you get for messing with me," she gasped out. 'Not good, with all of the recent battles, I don't have half the stamina I should have,' she thought. Glancing over she noted Antauri was pinned down. He was keeping two metal formless at bay, but was weighed down by Sparks's unconscious body. 'Hold on guys, I'm coming!'

Antauri danced around his attackers, but was unable to counter attack while holding Sparks. The spiritual advisor didn't see this as a burden and was perfectly content to make sure his friend didn't get further injured or worse. Still, if something didn't happen soon, they both would be in trouble. Lucky, that something was Nova jumping in using her Lady Tomahawk to send a shock wave across the ground in front of both formless, causing them to step back. In the brief pause it allowed Nova to reach Antauri's side.

"Let me take him," She said softly when she saw just how injured her teammate was. There were three long slashes across his face and body, and two very deep cuts in his back. Along with several bruises from being plowed into the ground. If the rocket pack hadn't been there, the claws would have reached his spine. As Antauri handed him over to her, the two metal formless decided to rush them again. However, this time the black monkey was ready to attack and did so.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled firing a blast of psychic life force at the pouncing formless. Surprisingly, the left formless pushed his comrade out of the way of the blast, taking it head on. Tumbling the second formless stopped in a crouch, glaring at the three monkeys. Nova glared back for a moment, then flew off, leaving Antauri to stare down the formless. It raised a hand to shoot the retreating Nova, but Antauri charged him with a shout. "Oh no you DON'T! Mega Monkey Paw!" The metal formless turned back and fired a shot directly at the charging monkey, but Antauri rolled under it. Springing forward out of the roll, he activated his rocket to past him past the claw swipe, and spinning like a bullet, ghost claws forward, ripped a hole though the metal armor and flesh of his foe. Tearing out of its back he landed with his arms crossed. Looking up he saw Otto go down from a direct hit. 'Otto!' "Monkey Mind Scream!" He cried in alarm. The attack hit the disabled formless and blasted it in to bits before it could shoot the emerald mechanic. Antauri raced to the green monkey's side, as he shakily stood up. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I've been better," Otto replied with a groan, holding his right arm with uninjured left hand. "Where's Sparks?" He asked seriously.

"Right here," Nova answered before Antauri could. She had landed on a nearby roof and before she could decide to stay with Sparks out of the battle, or put him down somewhere safe and jump back in, she noted that the formless that had Otto in its sights, and what Antauri did to resolve the problem. That's when she decided to join them. A scream of pain rang out. 'Chiro!' The monkeys thought. 

Like the robot monkeys, Chiro had his hands full. Two of the new formless attacked him right off and he was having a bit of trouble avoiding them. One had narrowly grazed his right forearm, widthwise, and one had grazed his left side. With a scream of "Lighting Kick!" He counter attacked. Electrical energy raced up his leg, then around his right foot as he brought it down in an ax kick. The two metal formless darted aside to avoid the attack, causing a cloud of dust to be kicked up from the attack's impact of the ground. "Chiro Spearo!" The boy shouted. Yellow energy formed in his left hand and formed a lighting bolt-shaped javelin. With that cry he threw though the smokescreen dispersing it and striking one of enemies though the right eye. This blew off its head with little trouble. He turned to see the other rushing him, so he countered with a reverse, handspring kick, smashing it in the jaw and sending it airborne. Landing in a crouch, he cupped his hands down and to his side. Before he could follow up his attack, he saw Gibson's plight. 'One shot!' he thought, focused. "Monkey Fu!" He screamed charging up a ball of green and black energy in-between his palms; he fired it as a steady stream of energy by throwing both hands out forward. The viridian stream of energy slammed into the back of the metal formless that was standing over Gibson and blasted it to bits. However, this left him open to the one he knocked away. Two metal spikes made there way into both of his upper arms, pinning him to a barrel behind him. Before a third spike could make it into his head, Gibson returned the favor with his one good arm.

"Spin Shocker!" he yelled, firing a spinning bolt of electric energy. The bright plasma hit its target, blowing to pieces the last metal formless and causing its last shot to miss, barley. Injured and tired the Hyper Force regrouped around Chiro and Gibson. At this time Sparks woke up, but could only see out of one eye. The other was shut tight.

"Man, I must have done something good if you're carrying me around," He groaned out as he looked up at Nova.

"Shut up before I drop you," She joked good-naturedly back. "If you can flirt with me, then you can't be that badly injured." The red monkey shrugged, but winced as he moved. Otto smiled, happier now that he was sure his friend was going to be all right. Antauri was examing Gibson as this was going on.

"Well, there isn't anyway to do this without hurting you. I apologize in advance," Antauri said to Gibson when he looked at how he was pinned down.

"Don't worry about it, just do what you must," The scientist responded. Nodding, the black monkey lifted his best friend, spikes and all out of the ground, using the power primate. Gibson hissed in pain, but quieted as he hovered off the ground. Chiro freed himself by blowing the metal barrel off of himself with burst of his aura. Staggering up with Otto's help he spoke.

"Monkey Team report," he ordered.

"Otto and I can move, but both of us have a weapon disabled," Nova answered as Otto nodded as returned from picking up the scanner from where Gibson dropped it.

"Sparks and I are too injured to be of much use. Sorry Chiro," Gibson added.

"Speak for yourself. I still have my cool wit to cheer us on," Sparks commented. This got even a smirk out of Gibson and lightened the mood a bit.

"Except for being tired, I am fine Chiro," Antauri said calmly. "However I suggest we get back to the Super Robot to regroup."

"Agreed. My arms aren't much use. Luckily, my rocket pack isn't broken so I think I can fly back," Chiro answered. But before the Hyper Force could withdraw from the field of battle, the scanner went crazy. Twenty-six new metal formless dropped, jumped or dashed in a wide semi-circle around the team, pinning them between the enemy and a warehouse wall. Antauri lowered Gibson down into Otto's arms, then quietly stepping in front of the team with Chiro. Nova and Otto stood back with the two more injured members of the team, waiting for the assault. 

As the ring drew closer, Chiro spoke. "Guys, I just want to say, it's been fun hanging out with you, and I'm sorry if I can't think of a way out of this."

"Chiro don't lose hope, we aren't finished yet," Antauri responded getting into a defensive stance. Just as the human boy was going to respond, a familiar female voice shouted out.

"That's right! Because the future can always change!" the unknown voice cried. The metal formless looked up to the roof behind and above the team, and right into the incomeing attacks.

"Pressure Vortex!" A different female voice yelled sending twin tornados of wind slamming into eight of the metal formless, causing them to be blow apart into metal bits and black goop.

"Rapid Fire!" Yelled a male voice as a rain of bullets gunned down six more of the enemy. 

"Plasma Star Blaster!" A soft female voice yelled, sending a ball of white-hot plasma exploding into eight more of the metal formless. The dark forms melted in the white flame. The three remaining deiced to counter attack in the brief pause after the simultaneous triple attack. The metal undead fired at Sparks and Gibson, hoping to finish one of them off. But it was not to be.

A gold blur jumped down and landed in front of the monkey team yelling, "Noise Canceller!" A gold dome appeared over the five monkeys and one human, stopping the metal spikes and causing them fall harmlessly to the ground.

A second blur jumped down and landed in front of the metal formless. "High Velocity Tango!" yelled in a female voice. There were two platinum flashes then a pair of the metal formless fell, bisected. The last one jumped back as three blurs joined the first two. And as the gold dome fell, both sides got to finally look at the newcomers. 

Five new robot monkeys stood between the old team and the last metal formless, four girls and one boy. From right to left there stood: a female monkey in gold with pink eyes, who had an extra antenna sticking up from just behind her helmet crest, along with an extra sliver band coming from the ear arrays to the middle crest making it look like she was wearing head phones. Next there was a female monkey in indigo with magenta eyes, followed by a female monkey in platinum with pink eyes, and a male monkey in tan with black eyes, with the standard armor. Lastly there was a female monkey in white with red eyes, with black lips and a black on her chest. The last formless looked at them in panic, before he was hit by the last member of the new team. The one who spoke first made her entrance with a cry, "Big Cutter!" There was a flash of light, and the last formless was cut in half by a sword. That last figure who rose from a crouch behind the two melting pieces of the formless was wearing an aqua body suit, with a pink heart on the center of the chest, pink boots, pink gloves, a black belt, and a pink visor over her eyes. She had twin scabbards at her sides, one that was filed with a sword. The other sword was being lazily held in her left hand, the golden Damascus steel sword glinting in the sunlight. Her pink hair with white highlights, bobbed in the twin ponytails it was styled in. Speechless, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force watched Jin-May walk up to stand behind the five robot monkeys who were now looking at them. "So Chiro, like my new look?" She asked with a smile. To the Reviewrs:

Crystal Sapphire: To answer Sparks, the describtion of the Monkey Team is for all of those who have never seen the show. And Here's the next update :)

4Evermonkeyfan: Thanks, and I think I will review you story.

Kiozona.pop: Again Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter too!

Beastfire: I hope you like this chapter, too!

Twister91: Well, I'm sorry but Otto did get hurt... um don't hurt me! I just tell the story! Anyho, they get to rest now so It's OK, right?

Animefangirl11: blush Thanks for all the complments. Strangely, I thought I didn't do as well as I could have...

DayDream9: Well exspect some annoyance in the next few chapters... after all now there is time to joke around... 


	3. 3: Introducing

Disclaimer: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go is owned by our king, Ciro Nieli. I just am borrowing it for a while. Ducks out as the hit lawyers arrive. 

Chapter 3: Introducing

The five robot monkeys and one human boy stared at the girl and her five robot monkeys. "Um, It's nice to see you guys are alright, but shouldn't we be going?" the white monkey spoke softly.

"Oh right!" Jin-May answered. "We can introduce ourselves at the Super Robot. Everyone follow me!" The original five monkeys glanced over to Chiro, who nodded. The six followed the newcomers who had started to fly away, once they saw they were coming. A short flight later found the group of twelve inside the Super Robot. Gibson and Sparks were placed in the healing tanks, to repair their more serious injuries. Nova, Otto, Antauri, and Chiro met Jin-May's team in the main room after getting their wounds looked at. They found Jim-May talking quietly to the gold and white monkeys, while the tan one was leaning on a wall looking around quietly, and the indigo and platinum monkeys were looking around in awe.

"So Jin-May, who are your new friends?" Chiro asked as he walked in, rubbing his newly bandaged upper arms. The girl smiled at her boyfriend and stood up.

"I'll let them do that themselves," She responded. "Team! Introduce yourselves!"

"Hi, I'm Azure, the communications specialist!" The gold monkey shouted out cheerfully. "I'm glad to meet you!"

"I'm Zephyr, infiltration and information gather," the indigo monkey said breezily. "Does this place have a self destruct button?" The Monkey Team blinked at this question.

"Don't answer this ditz. She's mostly harmless. I'm Alison, Second-in-command, nice to meet you," answered the platinum monkey before anyone could respond.

"Greetings, I'm... Lamina...Medic and Chief Mechanic... um I hope to be able to help you," the white monkey said shyly.

"Name's Cobalt, remember it," said the tan monkey glaring at them.

"Um, what's his damage?" Chiro whispered to Jin-May.

"Our weapon specialist was like that when he woke up," She answered as Cobalt went back to staring at nothing.

Chiro nodded then said "Well, let me introduce my team."

"You don't have to, I already did," Jin-May cut in softly.

"Oh..." Chiro mummbled.

"So what do you mean by 'Woke up'?" Nova asked after the pause, eyeing Zephyr as she circled her curiously.

"Woke up. Let me explain what I found and it will answer all of your questions," Jin-May answered. "It started when I received a transmission..."

The large blast doors opened to reveal a room that was more than just disarrayed. At first glance it was hard to tell just what the room was used for, but scanning it, it seemed to be some time of laboratory. There were spilled and broken chemical equipment, broken computers, shattered lab tables, and other less identifiable things. The room was very large, and was shaped much like an airplane hanger. Walking towards the back of the room, she noted a large empty square shaft to her left. She didn't give it much thought, because the large computer at the back of the room took up her attention. As she approached, she glanced over toward the six metal circles on the floor. They were spaced evenly on both sides of the computer, three on each side. Stopping in front of the giant super computer, she scanned it to see how to access it. But before Jin-May could do anything, it cut on. Displayed on the monitor was a woman. She was wearing a gold robe with white edging on the cuffs and a white stripe on the hood, along with a white belt. She has sliver hair, but only her bangs were showing. She also had deep green eyes. The mystery woman was standing with both hands inside of the sleeves of her robe.

"Hello Jin-May. I see you finally found this place. I don't know if you have found the chosen one yet, but the second project is finally finished. You don't need to use that body anymore," The woman said.

"Anymore? What do you mean? And how do I know you?" The pink haired android asked in confusion. "Did you know me before I lost my memory?"

The screen flickered as the computer processed her questions. "Oh dear... this will be a bit of a problem. Memory loss you say?" She asked. Jin-May nodded slowly in response. "Well, I'll see what I can do. Please place your hand on the glowing panel." As she spoke a second next to a keyboard opened reveal a glowing pink heart shaped panel. Cautiously the android girl touched it.

'This could be a key to my past!' She thought as the whole control board lit up. Pink light shot up her arm and covered her body before she could react. Suddenly she was falling through a black void. "What's going on?" She screamed in fear.

"DOWNLOADING, JM PERSONALY FILES, MEMORY MATRIX, AND MOTOR FUNCTIONS. JM PERSONALY CHECK: OK. MOTOR FUNCTION CHECK: OK. MEMORY MATRIX FILES, MISSING, SOME CORRUPTED, RESTORING... SOME FILES CANNOT BE RESTORED AS THIS TIME: OK. REINSTALLATION, COMPLETE." A monotone voice boomed in response to the girl's question. Suddenly, sensation rushed back and Jin-May found herself standing in the lab, which was now fixed and brand-new. She was standing next to the square shaft, which she now saw was a cargo elevator now that it was up. Standing in front of her were two people. The gold cloaked woman from before, and a man who had one red and one blue eye, a black beard, and he was wearing a black robe, with a red belt around the middle, a red stripe on the back of the hood and red along the end of the sleeves. The blacked robed man had a very pale face.

"So alchemist Rain, I see you have the lab set up the way you want. Do you need anymore help from me?" The man asked as he looked around the area.

"No, I'm fine Master Alchemist. I have all of you data and records; I should be able to finish the second project just a year after you finish yours. And then the universe will be doubly safe," the woman now know as Rain laughed.

"And who is the girl," the Master Alchemist asked now looking directly at Jin-May.

Before she could thing of response, a perfect mirror image stepped forward from where she was standing, almost like she split into two. "I'm Jin-May, Miss Rain's assistant," her double answered curtsying.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll be a great help," the man answered. "Well, I'm very busy, so I'll need to leave now. I'll check up on you later." And with that the two women, one younger and one older, watched the man leave.

"Come Jin-May, we have work to do as well," Rain said as she walked back toward the master computer.

"Yes, Miss Rain!" the girl answered jogging behind her.

"Please call me Kay," She suggested to the girl as five clear glass cylinders rose from the circles on the ground. She glanced over and saw a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face. "Or if you like, Miss Kay will do." This got Jin-May to smile. The present Jin-May, who realized this was a memory, stood in thought as the two got to work. And work they did, building five robot monkeys, one at a time.

Over the course of what look like months, the duo ironed out all of the bugs of the weapon systems, armor, and fighting styles of the second team. The Jin-May from the present watched all of this in awe. The images were hauntingly familiar. 'This is my past? This is what I don't remember?' She thought as the phantoms danced. Suddenly the montage of information gained a new level of significance.

"Miss Kay? A question. What is the power primate we're working with? I mean what does this strange energy have to do with protecting the universe?" The past Jin-May asked as she entered data into a computer.

"I'm glad you asked little one. The power primate is the energy of life, the energy of existence. With it, our new guardians will be able to protect the universe from the darkness that threatens it," Rain responded as she worked on Lamina's rocket pack.

Past Jin-May nodded then asked, "But why are we only building five cyborgs?"

"Well, the Master is building six as the main team, to defend the universe in the near future. These five will join up with the chosen one when he or she comes. Then both teams will be able to stop the darkness from consuming us all," She answered. "That's also why we are building so much stasis equipment." Present Jin-May suddenly felt uneasy. "Can you hand me that plasma cell? I need it to finish this?" The Alchemist asked.

"Sure, one moment!" the past Jin-May responded cheerfully. Standing up, she walked over toward a cabinet on the wall. After entering a password, the girl was able to open it, revealing several plasma pack cells. The volatile magnetic batteries were stored in recharge outlets and locked in a shockproof case to avoid ruptures. Picking one cylinder shaped cell at random, she lifted it out of its outlet after checking to see if it was stable and charged. "We just got these yesterday, and I want to test them out," the pink haired girl said as she carefully closed the door and carefully walked toward Alchemist Rain. The older woman looked up from her work, and noticed the status light for the cell change from green to red.

"Jin-May! THROW IT INTO THE SHAFT!" She yelled in sudden fright. The pink haired girl froze for a second startled, and as her hands loosened for a moment, the Alchemist used her magic to pull it out of her grip and toss it over into the elevator shaft. A blink later there was a world-shattering boom as it exploded. Both past and present Jin-May screamed in fright. Everything went white for a moment, and then faded back in, as present Jin-May saw herself floating in a stasis tube, badly injured. The lab was somewhat repaired, but looked a lot like it did when it was found. The gold robed women didn't look to be in the best of shape either, with dirty, bloodstained and torn robes. The women "Last Log: It's been about a week since that accident that wasn't an accident. Someone sabotaged the plasma cells we got from the main guild. I don't know who it was, so I moved the location of the lab to this nebula. I found not all of the cells were tempered with so I was able to finish everything I needed to do manually for this project. However, I am now weak, and my assistant is in worse shape. I have set the computer to repair and upgrade her with nanotech cells to help defend herself along with the other five. Her mind will be temporarily uploaded into an android shell, so she can investigate the sabotage and find the chosen one, while her body heals. It was my wish to find the chosen one with her, but it's not to be. Azure, Zephyr, Alison, Cobalt, Lamina, I'm sorry I won't be there for you. I... don't know... where I wen...t wrong..." She said. Then Alchemist Kay Rain, died. Jin-May watched horrified but before she could respond to that last speech, there was a queer doubling sensation, then blackness.

'What happened? Why do I feel like I am floating in water?" Jin-May asked herself. Opening her green eyes, she noticed she was floating in an aqua colored stasis tube, like the one in her memory. She found herself looking down at her old pure android body. 'So the computer transferred my mind back here? My memory is back up to when I left this station, but I still can't remember anything after that till, I woke up in Shuggazoom City with Sako. I still have a gap between now and when Skelton King found me.' She paused for a moment then thought 'Well now, how do I get out of this tank?' But as that thought ran though her head, a soft whir was heard as the tank slowly drained, depositing her on the now grated floor. The glass also softly lowered into the ground, leaving the naked young girl standing on one of the metal circles in the stuffy and broken down lab. "Ok, now what? I guess I should borrow my own dress." She said to herself, removing the cloth garment. 'Well, if I am to get out of here, then I need to wake up the robot monkeys here. With this body I don't know if I can just fly out though hard vacuum,' She thought as she tried to access the main computer. After about thirty minutes of prodding at the controls, she found that for the most part they were unresponsive. Frustrated she was about to yell at the computer when a relay seemed to click in her head. With a jolt of clarity she found herself mentally interfacing with the computer. 'There nanomachines in my blood now, I guess the give me new powers. I wonder what else I can do...' With but a thought she turned on the main lights, raised the five other stasis tubes surrounding the computers, and brought the second lab up to full power.

"...And then I used the remaining fuel in the lab to fly it back to the city, placing it in orbit. On the way back, I woke up these five, and we found we could do a few things with our new abilities, but didn't get to test everything we could do before we got here. And as you know, when we arrived we found you in a fight. So that's the whole story."

"Well, I'm glad you showed up when you did!" Chiro exclaimed. "We were in serious trouble."

As Cobalt opened his mouth to comment, a familiar voice beat him to it. "Well, I don't know, I think we could have come up with something," Sparks said as he and Gibson walked back into the room. They had just finished being repaired as Jin-May was finishing her story and decided to join the others. After a quick intro of the newcomers, Cobalt finished his statement.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted, I think we don't need these weaklings," The tan monkey stated coolly.

"Just one moment, sure today wasn't our finest hour, but I don't see what gives you the right to dismiss us just like that, rookie!" Nova spat back.

"Ha, you want to see what right I have, girly? Do you have some sort of training center in this trash heap of a robot?" Cobalt asked.

"Cobalt, don't start anything!" Alison cut in warningly. The platinum monkey placed herself in front of her comrade. "We're guests here, don't forget."

"Don't stop him. If you got something to prove, we have a place to prove it," Nova said as she stomped over. "Follow me." Alison looked upset and Cobalt sneered as all twelve people left for the training room.

To the Reviewers:

Beastfire: Updateting now. Sorry about the delay, but this one was longer then I thought, so much so that I split it in half.

Kiozona.pop: Acually, she has a vertion of the Power Primate as well, but how she uses it is going to be diffrent from Chiro, Antauri, or the Veri Mystics.

Blossom268703: Thank you for the complement!

DayDreamer9: ReallY? Acually now that I think of it, my discription of the new team was done at the end of a long typeing session. I guess I could have gone into more detal, but I wanted to introduce them better in this chapter.

Animefangirl11: If you like this fight, wait to you see the final one. It's going to be... well it will have to be just read.

4Evermonkeyfan: Jin-may is the leader for now, but if she stays that way or not has to be detemined.


	4. 4: Testing

Disclaimer: Ciro Nieli owns Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! I just thought up this story, lowly worm that I am... 

Chapter 4: Testing

The group of humans and monkeys looked over the training room, which was a large hexagonal stage in a large octagonal column shaped room. "So who's first?" Chiro asked as he stepped behind the controls of a counsel to the left of the door. The control and viewing area was slightly above the stage, on its own square platform. The young man tapped out a few keystrokes, and seven metal column's rose form the ground around each side and from the center of the stage.

"I'm going first!" Alison chimed in. And before anyone could say anything or stop her, the platinum monkey flipped in front of the center pillar. Her hands changed forms as she activated her weapons. The hands enlarged as the palms and backs became reinforced with platinum colored armor. The fingers became armored and covered in small spikes, with each tip ending in clear crystal lenses. In the middle of the palm another lenses could be seen as she stood with hands spread into claws at her sides. "Ready!" She shouted, eager to begin.

"Your objective is to hit as many targets as you can while avoiding the traps for ten minutes. Three, two one, GO!" Chiro said activating the training exercise. Suddenly the pillars and walls were brisling with spiked maces, spinning rotary saws, laser guns, flamethrowers, and metal claws. Pit falls opened in the floor, and iron bars shot across the room in random places. But also small and large circler red bull-eyes extended out of slots on the walls, pillars, and slid along the iron bars as well.

With a shout of "High Velocity Tango!" Alison went to work. Following her shout she swept her arm up and across her body, the index finger of her right hand pointed out. A wire of platinum light shot out and slashed though a target as she dodged a laser blast. With blinding speed and agility she used her light wires to cut target after target as she danced though the attacks. "Speed Crusher Dance!" She yelled as caught herself on bar using her tail. Hanging upside-down, she placed both hands together, with the palms facing out. An energy net fired out of the lenses on her palms, puréeing though three targets along the bar. Using the force of the firing, she rotated around the bar and used it to flip out of the way of a saw.

"What exactly are those devices?" Gibson asked intrigued about Alison's weapons. 

"Energy Wire Launchers. They form whips and lines of light, to attack and restrain a target. Combined with her speed, they make dangerous weapons," Lamina answered. 'The can also fire high intensity lasers as well," The white medic pointed out as Alison fired a laser from her right palm lens.

"Time!" Chiro yelled as all of the traps and targets stopped and retracted. The platinum second hoped down to the ground from the top of the center column, flipping down the bars as she came. Landing on all fours, she stood up and walked back to the others with a small smile.

"So how did I do?" She asked Chiro. He answered by flipping a switch, which caused a holographic display to appear on the wall over the door. Out of 500 targets, she had broken 287, a really good number. Out of the top scores up there however, Antauri was number one with 390 targets. Nova was number two, with 388. Gibson was number three with 360. Chiro was number four with 355, and Sparks and Otto were tied with 342. "Sigh, I didn't even get close to any of you," She sighed.

"278 is really good for a first try, cutie. You do understand that we've had a bit more practice at this," Sparks comforted and flirted at the same time. 

"Especially since this course is rather random," Gibson spoke up as well. Nova looked a bit annoyed at Sparks flirting, but let it slide, since Alison had actually been a bit upset and was comforted a bit by both monkey's words.

"I go next," Cobalt said smirking. "I'll leave you weaklings in my dust," He stated as he activated his rocket pack. The tan weapon specialist jetted over to the starting point and landed gently. "Bring it!" He yelled as the exercise started. The tan monkey quickly activated his weapons, which were twin Vulcan. The cylinder shaped, multi-barreled, guns had a wide tan stripe painted around the backs of the barrels. A small tan lens was set in the middle of the axis on which the barrels spun. With a smirk, Cobalt named his attack, "Rapid Fire!" Bullets fired in a steady stream as ran through the course, slamming into target after target. The weapon specialist dove between two flame jets, and then lanced a second attack. "Linear Scatter Gun!" A burst of tan fire ripped out of all of the barrels of his guns, firing in a shotgun spread. The shells the weapon specialist fired blasted several targets and traps apart.

"He's not bad," Nova grudgingly admitted as Cobalt minced targets and traps alike in record time.

"However, he is far too aggressive," Antauri noted as he watched the tan monkey destroy indiscriminately. 

"I'll say," Azure said as she watched Cobalt actually jump on a spiked mace and ride it down filling it with lead. "It's somewhat disturbing." The trap exploded as he leapt off. Landing he sent more fire outward, with a giddy smile on his face. A few more seconds of this followed till Chiro called time. As his score was tallying up. Cobalt calmly walked back towards the others, confident he got the top score.

"So now what do you think girly? Do you still think you shouldn't retire?" He said arrogantly. Nova just smirked in response and pointed to the scoreboard. For all the shots he fired he just hit 302. It would have been higher, but he blasted traps as well, so that cut into his score. The aggressive monkey said nothing, but quietly walked aside and crossed his arms. 'Next time I will be stronger, and then we will see who is smiling...'

"I guess I'm up," Zephyr said with a vacant smile. "Wee!" and with that squeal of joy she ran out toward the starting point... and ran full tilt into the center column. Everyone blinked, as she didn't move for a second, then blinked again as she suddenly jumped on her feet still smiling. "Well Mr. Pillar, I guess you want to fight. So fight we shall!" With that she activated her weapons. The hands transformed in to indigo painted cylinders with several diamond shaped holes around the circumference. Inside the center was a five bladed-fan covered by a metal grate on the front.

"Fans?" Gibson asked as the programmed started. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"Zephyr's Vortex Fans are interesting weapons. They look like ordinary cooling units, but boy they can do more then that!" Jin-May answered.

"Yeah Big Brain, so watch and see," Sparks added in.

"Well you didn't know what they were either," the blue monkey mumbled but was ignored by all because Zephyr had begun to move.

"Storm Wall Wave!" The indigo monkey shouted as she slammed both fans into the ground. A giant gust of wind shout out of the holes, forming a tornado around the now balancing on her fans monkey. All of the traps were blow away from her as the pillar of wind reached the ceiling. In the space of a heartbeat, the indigo monkey leapt out of the heart of the wind, which quickly died down. Repelling off the ceiling, she fell and twisted using the bars to come down toward the ground, hit targets along the way. "Air Speed Thrower!" she cried as she threw spherical cages of wind that exploded on impact with targets, sending blades of wind and debris flying to destroy more. Unlike the three before her, she had almost no trouble with the traps, seeing as the Storm Wall Wave had scrambled the targeting computer for most of the traps, and her erratic movements were throwing off the rest. 

"Chiro, despite her earlier actions, this one has some cleverness to her," Antauri noted once he caught on to her plan. "She is very observant to find the flaws in the traps."

"I noticed too," the human boy replied as he saw her blast ten targets at once unhindered. 

"Wow, that is rather cool," Otto said as she used her fans to propel herself away from a flame jet and saw. "I should make a pair of those later." As Zephyr finally landed, her time ran out, so she walked back, backwards.

"Um... Why are you walking backwards?" Alison asked confused.

"So Mr. Pillar doesn't hit me from behind. I know this is just a set-up for an attack," the indigo infiltrator answered, staring at the center pillar with out blinking. Because of this, she didn't see her score of 278. She would have scored higher, but her method of attack was slow.

"Ok, Let me give it a whirl," Jin-May said leaping down in front of Zephyr.

"Are you sure about this?" Chiro asked in concern as she got into position.

"Nope. But that's half the fun right?" She said cheerfully. Drawing both swords she got into a defensive stance. "Hit me!" With a sigh of trepidation Chiro activated the device. 'Now let's see what I really can do," The girl thought as the first mace flashed towards her head. Darting underneath it, with both swords held to the sides for balance, she rushed her first target. Leaping off a bar, and dodging two laser blasts, she neatly cut it with her left sword. Flipping of another bar, she cut three more targets as she came to the ground. However the floor opened up into another pitfall, which it seems she couldn't avoid. "Rocket Boost!" she yelled as she fell. A flash of pink energy raced across the souls of her boots as a hole opened in the center of them. Twin bursts of flame fired out sending the young girl airborne. "Big Cutter!" She shouted as she rose, slashing both swords horizontally towards her left. A large pink energy slash roared from the blades, flying across and cutting down several traps and targets. Darting between shots and attacks, Jin-May repeated her attacks as she flew, hitting target after target. 'Not fast enough,' she thought when she glanced at the timer on the holo-display. "Blaze Glare!" She called out. The visor across her eyes glowed bright with light, then fired in a stream of optical energy shattering a target. This new attack, along with her swords, greatly sped up her target run. Just before her time ran out, she decided to end her run with something big. "Pink Razor Flash!" She yelled as she rocketed up into the air above the stage. She re-sheathed her swords, with her left hand resting on the right sword hilt and the right hand on the left sword hilt. A spherical pink aura surrounded her as white light was pulled into the pink heart on her chest. As the traps locked on to her, she screamed and the world exploded in pink and white light. When the flash cleared, Jin-May was crouched on the ground, with both swords drawn and held above her head, diagonally from her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and every target that was out, fell into pieces. And with that, her time was up.

"Whoa! Cool!" Otto exclaimed when she walked back, putting up her swords.

"That was most impressive," Gibson commented as well as she drew even with everyone.

'Was that the power primate?' Antauri asked himself as she looked at the display. 'I've never seen anyone use it that way...'

"Well leader girl, I half to admit, you do deserve the title," Alison said as her score tallied up. Jin-May's final score was 344, which put her just over Sparks and Otto.

"Woo-ho! I did it! I actually ranked!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed jumping up and down excited. She grabbed Chiro's hands and span around with him. The young boy smiled, happy that she did so well. Nova glanced back at Cobalt to see how he took it, but surprisingly the tan monkey had a smirk on his face. She looked away before he saw her stareing.

'Maybe...' She thought, 'Maybe he isn't such a jerk after all.'

"I guess I'll give it my best," Azure said as everyone settled into place. The gold monkey activated her weapons as she walked into the ready position. The Commutation Expert had two thin, gold, two-pronged tuning forks as her weapons. The third antenna rose from her helmet as she got ready. "Begin!" She shouted as the machines activated. "Echo Force Resonance!" Azure yelled as she struck both forks together above her head, keeping her eyes closed. A rich note chimed thought the air, even as the three lasers locked on to her. "Noise canceller!" She cried, creating a gold glowing shield around herself. The energy beams slammed against the dome she made, fizzing out harmlessly. "Continuous Concert Crush!" She called out. Keeping one fork above her head to maintain her shield, she pointed her free left weapon at a target and fired a focused cone of gold tinged sound, which shattered it. From within her shield, she attacked blasting each target with pinpoint accuracy. In fact, she didn't even look most of the time, and never missed.

"I got it! That first attack was some type of sonar. She's scanned and predicted where each trap and target will be, so she can get the most with out exposing herself to danger," Gibson said after watching for a moment.

"Funny, I just though it was a defective attack," Sparks joked.

"I wouldn't joke, at this rate she is going to beat your score," Gibson retaliated. The red pilot frowned and scoffed. It was rare that Gibson could beat him in a duel of words, but he would annoy him with something else later.

"Hey I think she's done!" Nova exclaimed. And indeed Azure was. The gold monkeys total score was 343, which caused her to rank as well.

"Wahoo!" Cheered the gold commutation expert as she ran back toward the others. She jumped into Jin-May's arms who hugged her back. "I did it! I didn't think I could, but I did! And it was cool!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah you did good, kiddo" Sparks complemented graciously. "But I can show you some real moves later if you want me too." Nova sighed irritated and shook her head at his flitting and Chiro just rolled his eyes.

"That's sweet of you to offer, but Otto already said he would. Thanks anyway," Azure answered. Sparks shrugged and moved over to stand behind Otto as Chiro reset the system.

"Very smooth my friend," The red ace whispered as he put an arm around the green mechanic's shoulder. "Very smooth indeed." "How do you mean?" Otto asked confused. Sparks gave him a wink and a smirk then moved to watch the last new monkey in action, leaving a confused comrade behind. 

"So Lamina, you're up last!" Zephyr said from behind the white monkey. The shy medic was inching toward the door, but her indigo comrade blocked her. "Don't worry about it," she said as pushed her in position in spite of her protests. She darted away leaving the white monkey to stand alone, blushing. 

With a sigh, the white medic activated her weapons. Her wrists became thick, white ring magnets, and the back of her hands, fingers and thumbs turned into narrow stripes of white metal. The empty space for the rest of the hand filled with glowing white, 300,000 degree plasma claws. And with that the traps and targets started. "White Hot Palm!" Lamina yelled her first attack as she made her way towards the top of the center pillar. She slashed and melted targets with claw slashes and palm strikes. 

"Did you notice that Lamina can still grab the bars even with her weapons activated. I wonder why she doesn't melt the metal?" Gibson asked.

"Probably because she is increasing the magnetic fields when she isn't attacking, allowing those plasma claws to act like hands," Otto answered casually.

"Oh, how did you know that?" Azure asked impressed with the green mechanic's knowledge.

"I'm the one who upgrades and maintain the Super Robot," He answered simply.

"Really? Tell me more," said the gold communicator leaning closer. As Otto and Azure started to get to know each other better, Lamina made it to her goal. Landing lightly on the top of the pillar she immediately sat down in a lotus position, palms facing up and away from her.

"Plasma Wisp!" Lamina commanded, and with her words the plasma in her hands flared into a sphere of green energy and white ionized gas that surrounded her. With a shout it exploded into a storm of smaller orbs, each homing in towards a target, and obliterating it. In a flash the target run was over, with Lamina scoring a massive 487 points. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock as the shy monkey's score tallied up.

"How did you do that?" Azure asked impressed.

"Um... I'm not sure. I just looked deep and know I could. Did I do something wrong?" Lamina asked nervously as she returned. 

"I would say you did something very right, not wrong. Child, I believe you might have the ability to access the power primate," Antauri said looking at her differently. Seeing the look of confusion. "I will tell you more about it in detail later." Lamina quietly nodded, blushing.

"Well, all of you are very good individually, let's see what you have in team work. I'm sure you will be just as good," Chiro said happily. At that statement, Lamina looked even more nervous, Alison and Azure looked embarrassed, Zephyr was confused, and Cobalt hostile.

"Um... Chiro, we haven't..." Jin-May started to say, when the alert went off again.

"Can't we just have the afternoon off?" Otto wined.

"Everyone, to the control room!" Chiro ordered. All twelve people burst into the room, stopping in front of the main computer. It showed several signals similar to the ones they saw earlier that day. "Metal Formless." Chiro snarled.

"Chiro, you and the others, haven't recovered completely yet. Let us see if we can't handle this. After all, there're just formless with armor, right?" Jin-May asked softly.

The boy crossed his arms and rubbed the bandages on them, thinking. "All right. See what you can do, but if you get into trouble, retreat here. We'll be resting up to join you later, either way."

"We won't need help, but our foes will," Cobalt said with a sneer. The tan weapon expert activated one of his linear Vulcan and rubbed it with a smile. "This is all I need."

"Regardless, you should meet them here, on main street in the lambda sector," Gibson cut in impatiently. "It's a canyon there, and will force them to attack you head on."

"Understood Gibson. Ok, team, let's go!" Jin-May ordered as the six rookies rushed into battle.

"Good luck," Chiro whispered as they left.

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just got a new job and haven't been able to get online lately. Normally I avoid author's notes but as you may have noted there are three things I must address.

One: I have an idea on what relationships between the two teams will be. The new monkeys won't all hook up with the old, even if the genders are even. Instead, each teammate will have a different relationship, like friendship, family and maybe some romantic love. But all of this is in the future, after all both teams just met, and aside form Jin-may, they are strangers to each other.

Two: I just realized I didn't have the old team introduce themselves to the new team, but for the sake of the story, I'm adding in a line last chapter, and I want to point out that Jin-may did tell her five monkeys all about the hyper force on the way to Shuggazoom. 

Three: The ratings for the target test I based on weapons, personality, and overall skill. All 500 targets did not come out or stay out the entire time, so to get a perfect score a player would need focus, skill, speed and power. Based on the episodes, Shadow over Shuggazoom, I, Chiro and The Lords of Zolatr 7 (I can't remember the planets name...) Antauri and Nova are the best hand-to-hand fighters of the Hyper Force. With Antauri being the cleverest fighter, and Nova the most skilled. So both would figure out how to hit the most targets in the least amount of time. Antauri's score is slightly higher because is a master of the power primate. Chiro is pretty good, and has the power primate too, but is still learning and does lack a little focus. Gibson has multiple weapons, so it makes it easier to hit the targets quickly, and both Sparks and Otto I don't see taking a test too seriously. That's why they both have lower scores.

As for the newbie monkeys, I didn't want to make them too strong because they lack experience. Programmed moves can only take you so far. Lamina lacks confidence and Azure aggression, so despite the formers' powerful weapons and abilities and latter's senses and shields they aren't the best fighters. Cobalt is too aggressive and lacks focus so he wastes moves, and Zephyr weapons aren't rapid fire, as strong as they are. Alison and Jin-may are the most balanced, but the former needs to work on her judgment to fight better. Jin-may score would have been closer to Alison's if she didn't use that last move. So there is my logic for everyone's individual skill and power. Now if it will stay that way...

To the reviewers:

Bestfire: I like the new team as well. Too bad they have some bugs to work out before I can really use them...

DayDreamer9: Acually the guy in the purple robe was our old friend the King before his little... change. How much of a part he played in Rain's death has yet to be seen. As for Cobalt and Nova... they may come to and understadning later, but there personalites are very, very incompatatble... There will be pleanty of waffley seens between Jin May and Chiro, but that will be later, right now I am trying to get everyone in character and can't quite go into depth like I want...

4Evermonkeyfan: It actually took me awhile to figure out the whole background thing. I also left it somewhat open because I may want to add in more canton history as its relvealed... depending how this story goes.

Animefangirl11: Thanks for the kudios. I'll try to update more often, but I'll have to be when I can reach the libary computers...

Kiozona.pop: Jin-May at this point is a very advanced cyborg. She has some nano machines inside her, which gives her some ablities, like the machine comuncation, rocket flight, and the eye lasers, but she can be hurt like a regular human as well...

Andi Marie Black: That is the biggest complment a fanfiction writer can get. I try to capture the blend of action, humor and drama of the show and hope I don't do to badly... Note: I actually taped certin key eps. and used them to make a infomation file. (I have no life) And again, I'll try to update more often. 


End file.
